Guardian
by Phoenix267
Summary: This is a Nico Future Fic. Nico is 17 and is still rescuing Half-bloods thanks to the deal that Percy and the gods made. But when an unique girl is revealed to the world after being hidden for 16 years,how will this change history? Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Percy Jackson Series. (Even though I wish I could :/) Anyway this is my first story and yes it's a Nico/OC story. For some reason everyone likes them even though a few people call them Mary- Sue story or something…. Plz comment and review!! Oh and this is a future fic so Nico is 17 and still at Camp- Halfblood.**

Nico's Pov:

I spent the last three years rescuing half-bloods all over the world thanks to Percy. "_What a genius…" _I thought. "… _yeah make the dumb deal to the gods that they have to claim every demigod children that they had. Now I have to pick up the slack of it since he and Annabeth wanted to live a "normal life" when they were 18." _Anyway I just brought two girls around the age of 15 to the camp. I can already tell whose children they were. One was named Jessica and obviously a child of Aphrodite, no doubt and seriously wouldn't stop complaining all the way over here. Then she started to flirt with me (gag) and then complained some more. One was a child of Demeter and she sure was something. That chick had almost every well-known sickness known to man. She literary had a large suitcase that was just filled with medication. While Argus was driving us to Camp, she was just taking handfuls of different medication and I asked "Man, what don't you have?" She immediately turned and sneered "Cancer." Well that ended our lovely conversation. As soon as we got to Camp, Chiron went through all that intro and stuff and I went to my cabin and quickly fell asleep.

Diana's Pov:

I focused all my energy to the plants around me…big trees and other wild plants started to grow and made a garden in front of my house. My godly mother appeared in her human shape in front of me.

"Yes, Mother." I said, sorta anxious. She never talked to me unless we were moving again to keep me unknown to her kind or she had some _really bad_ news.

"I am finally going to make you be known to the world, Diana. I realized that it is nonsense to keep you hidden anymore. You are 16 and you deserve to live your life. But because you are my daughter and I love you I'm sending you to Camp Halfblood in New York to be with other kids just like you," She announced and looked at me like I didn't have a choice.

"_So much for deserve to live your life." _I quickly thought. "But mom, I happy here in Brazil in the rainforest. It's peaceful and quiet and just beautiful and I can practice my powers freely…"

"I don't want to hear it! You better have all of your things packed by morning and someone that I can trust fully will be here to pick you up get you there safely. I will meet you at the Camp." She said in a stern voice. I winced and nodded. She disappeared into delicate gold shimmers. I sighed as I began to pack my stuff.

Nico's Pov:

Dionysus was running around like he was beyond crazy that it wasn't even funny. He was ordering (more like yelling) kids to put up some banner and he was in a tux! All of a sudden I see some very cranky looking Aphrodite kids putting out some extremely fancy clothes for everyone to wear. I spotted Chiron and ran up to him.

"What's going on? I hadn't seen the Aphrodite kids that cranky since that one time when you banned them from any makeovers on other campers and no make-up allowed for a week." (Not a fun time to experience).

"Well apparently Zeus made a deal to actually knock off the rest of his entire sentence if the whole camp manages to impress his granddaughter…" Chiron stated.

"His…His granddaughter?!" I stuttered.

"Yes…" Chiron said calmly. "Now get ready and put on your tux before Dionysus makes you lose your sanity and kill you then revive you again." I sprinted to my cabin to already see my tux laid out for me and quickly got ready.

Diana's Pov:

The plane ride to New York was uhhh… interesting. Gods and Goddesses kept popping up to greet me and introduce themselves and then gave my mother a scolding look as to say "How could you keep her hidden all these years?" My mother each time would look like a kid and sheepishly look onto the ground as if to say "sorry." The ones that made the most memorable appearance were Zeus, Demeter, and Aphrodite. **(AN: do you know who is Diana's mother is yet?****)**

After they made their "extraordinary" appearance and commented on how much natural beauty I have and other stuff they all took my mom to the back of the plane and yelled at her some things that I cannot repeat if we want to keep this Rated T. When we finally landed in New York, it was too late to head to the camp so Demeter took me to the Lotus Hotel to spend the night. **(Remember from the first book??? The Lotus Hotel? :D) **

_I open my eyes and the room is pitch black. I blindly put my hands in front of me and stumble over my suitcase and fall on my knees to the ground. I suddenly feel the ground shake beneath me as the earth begins to crack open. Green burning fire started blazing from the crack, "Greek fire…" I realized. Skeletons come up and are reaching for me through the ground. I scream. _I rose straight up from my bed and looked around my room. "_It was only a dream…" _ I look at the clock and it read 8am. "_Great. I have 2 hours left." _I sighed and slowly got ready for camp.

I went to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. Aphrodite burst in my room, giggling like she won the lottery the previous night. "Well don't you look pretty," Aphrodite grinned.

"Thank you." I cautiously answered, "I don't mean to insult you in any way but what are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to help you be prepared for your big day today." The goddess smiled innocently. I was too smart to believe that. But insulting or refusing help from the gods when they happily want to would probably end up in a worst situation so I reluctantly agreed for her to give me a makeover. After an agonizing two hours, she was finally done with me. I must say, I looked pretty good. There was barely any make up on me, only a bit of lime green eye shadow which fitted perfectly with my light tanned skin and my hazel eyes, and pink lip gloss that just made my already pink lips more apparent. I wore a white tank top and dark blue denim shorts with a light green belt that was slanted on my waist which made my curves more visible and finally brown sneakers that completed my outfit entirely. She styled my caramel- colored hair with small curls and put it in a ponytail over my left shoulder, leaving some curly strands out.

I couldn't hide my surprise when she was done with me. Demeter, who I found out was my grandmother, came in and I swear she looked like she was about to have a moment when she saw me. She took me to the taxi while this dude with hundreds of eyes drove me to camp.

Nico's Pov:

While Dionysus was having a miniature heart attack/ seizure, the whole camp was putting up the last perfections before "her majesty" arrived. The Ares kids were cursing up a storm while cleaning their cabin, Aphrodite kids putting on make-up (as usual), and the Demeter kids fixing up the garden to make look as respectable as possible. Then all Hades broke loose all thanks to Jessica.

"Hey Nico," She said, winking at me.

"Uhhh hey Jessica," I answered looking around uncomfortably. I can honestly say that she looked good except her face being covered with 10 tons of make-up. Unfortunately, I can already see the nightmare stomping over here to commit murder. People I would like to introduce you to my EX- girlfriend Marissa, daughter of Ares. I dated her last year out of fear because I didn't want her to kill me after I played a prank. I broke up with her and was surprised that she took it well until she turned out to be a complete psycho and was willing to happily kill any girl that talked to me. She pushed one of the Hephaestus kids to the ground and grabbed an ax and started to stalk her way over here.

"Ummm Jessica… If I were you, I would start running now." I stated, as I started to back away slowly. Marissa was a pro with the ax. You could be 100 meters away, and she would nail you where she wanted to hit you. It would be a miracle if you dodged one of her throws. Jessica looked behind her and saw the evil walking toward her and started to run and scream for help and Marissa started to chase her. They ran around the corner and all I could hear was a scream and a bunch of things crashing down. I sighed as I quietly took my place on the stage.

**So how is the story?? Love it? Hate it? Or is it just okay? I tried to make this one different from the others so give me your advice and I will see what I can do**** Plz Comment/ Review!!**

**-Phoenix267**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long!!! I have been really busy… Here is the second chapter! I don't own Percy Jackson series… Okay so my English isn't the best! Some of the rules I didn't even know existed (O.o). I will try better in this chapter but no promises that it would be perfect (or improvement). Sorry I had to skip the whole meeting/ceremony part… I couldn't think of anything to put. So this is a week after Diana arrives at Camp Halfblood. Okay on with the story!**

Diana's Pov:

Within a week, I already had friends and enemies. Katie Gardener, a child of Demeter, introduced me around the camp and had helped me get settled. We are like sisters now. We decided to walk through the meadow right after lunch. "Okay if you stranded on an island with a bunch of other people, would you rather have pants or eggs?" Katie questioned. "Pants." I said. She looked at me and answered, "I would have chosen eggs." Then in five minutes we started an all out debate over pants or eggs. We knew it was stupid but we couldn't stop giggling on how funny it was. "…but if the island had no food then pants can't protect you from hunger!" My friend laughed.

"Oh please…" I answered. "You can just use the plants as food and the animals that are on the island if you were desperate enough! What about the weather? If you have no pants then you are saying you would go naked …"

"Whoa wait a minute!" She said. "Now pants and shorts are two very different things and what if the weather is hot…"

"Yeah but if you have pants you can cut them." I interrupted, giggling.

"But then you would have no eggs…" She finished with a pout. We burst out laughing until we heard the bell for dinner and slowly made our way to the dining hall. Katie grew a yellow daffodil, plucked it, and put it gently into my hair. "Now you have the ultimate summer outfit! A yellow sundress with white flats and a yellow flower in your hair." She smiled at me. "Come on… Let's get some food," I laughed.

After giving offering, I sat by myself at the Persephone table. I was allowed to sit at the Demeter or Zeus table but the first couple of days that I tried; I felt negative vibes from them. They weren't mean but you could easily tell they didn't accept me at their table other than Katie. I didn't mind sitting by myself though. It gave me a chance to think and clear my head.

I finished eating and decided to go walk around and visit my favorite spot, a small corner of the meadow with the deathly looking forest touching the border. The flowery lively meadow would be at the edge of the lake and in a couple of steps you would be in the forest. It felt like a gateway between life and death, good and bad, safety and danger, etc. I heard footsteps behind me and quickly turned around to see a cute, muscular guy around my age, wearing black jeans and a striped black and white t-shirt. He had pretty short black hair that reached to his neck in the back and it was shorter in the front with the hair just covering his forehead and light tan skin. _What was his name again? Oh yeah, Nico._ I realized.

"Hi…" I said, cautiously.

"Hey. You don't mind company do you?" he whispered quickly.

"Umm… no why? I answered. A loud warrior screech answered my question. We turned our heads to see a very ticked off fiery red-head coming our way. I guess she was Marissa. She had about ten miniature axes slung over her shoulder and all we can hear is her yelling Nico's name.

"What did you do?!" I asked. My eyes grew wide as she threw her first axe, close to where we were standing.

"No time to explain just run!" He said. He immediately grabbed my hand and we disappeared into the forest just moments before Marissa arrived. We stopped to catch our breath after running a while. An axe flew right between our heads hitting a tree with a _thunk!_

"NICO!!" Marissa screeched. She was nearby and we were running out of time. She suddenly appeared in front of us about thirty yards away. She stood there and examined us and it didn't help that Nico was still holding my hand. Then she launched one of axes directly at me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. Someone grabbed a hold of me and I felt myself disappear. I opened them and only to see darkness and Nico right next to me concentrating very hard. _Shadow traveling…_ I remembered that Chiron told me about it. We reappeared at the camp fire ground. Nico stumbled a bit but then quickly regained his balance.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded my head. We heard a cough and we turned or heads to find the whole camp there staring at us. The Aphrodite girls pointed and giggled at us. I followed their fingers and saw Nico's arm wrapped around my waist. I blushed. Nico noticed too and immediately released me, his face also red. Dionysus suddenly appeared from the crowd.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He asked, slightly annoyed. Nico gave him a look and Dionysus sighed as if this has happened before. "I'll tell Chiron to get the tranquilizer…" Dionysus left and headed to the Big House. Everyone else was still staring at us.

"Do you not have a life?!" I sternly said, giving each a glare. They all quickly continued to do what they were doing before. There was an awkward silence between me and Nico.

"Well now I get to personally meet you. I'm Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades," He introduced.

I laughed. "I'm Diana Annabelle Carter, Daughter of Persephone. Everyone calls me Anna though. I don't people saying my first name; it sounds too formal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here is the next chapter! First of all, this is the end of the introduction part of the story so tell me your ideas on how you want the story to be told from here on out!! Secondly, thanks for the reviews and stuff!! Keep them coming**

Anna's (Diana) Pov:

I utterly hate the feeling of being center of attention. It's like you are in a classroom and the teacher calls on you to answer a question that no one knows the answer to, and while you are sitting there looking stupid beyond belief, everyone else is smiling and quietly laughing at you thinking _Ha!! Sucks to be you! _

After breakfast, I spotted Nico sitting at the edge of the lake and I decided to talk to him. "Hey Nico," I said as I sat beside him. Since I was wearing shorts, I slowly put my legs in the water. I turned my head to see him staring at me. We stared at each other for a few seconds until Nico looked away. I immediately looked back at the water.

"So Nico…. Can I ask you a question?" I said.

"You just did." He laughed. I lightly punched him in the arm. "I'm just kidding! What's your question?"

I all of a sudden got nervous. He noticed my uneasiness and turned to face me. "What is it?" He asked. I can tell he was reading me, trying to figure out what was wrong. _Come on just spit it out already! I am being stupid! What's the worst that could happen? _I scolded myself.

"Ummm… I was just wondering… if our immortal parents are technically married, wouldn't that make you and me half or step brother and sister?" I looked at him and he instantly started laughing. I went from nervousness, to embarrassment, then to anger. I couldn't tell if I was angry at myself for asking a regrettable stupid question or at Nico for laughing at my curiosity. Clearly annoyed, I got up and started walking ahead leaving him behind. He called out to me and I started to walk faster. I was still in the meadow walking when his figure suddenly appeared like _right _in front of me. He stumbled forward, losing his balance, and accidently kissed me. It was the most awesome feeling in the world and I couldn't think straight. Then reality hit me like a brick wall. _What am I doing?! He could be my half brother for crying out loud! Our friendship is going to be awkward or now ruined entirely!!_

Nico's Pov:

_I kissed her! _I stepped back and scratched the back of my head. "Sorry that was an accident." I said my face red. I looked up to read her expression and her face was also red but it showed understanding. I bet Aphrodite is just squealing with excitement and happiness right now. I had a really bad feeling about what will be happening in my personal life now.

"Oh it's alright… ummm… so what were you saying before?" She asked. She crossed her arms now, looking at me sternly. She definitely wanted an explanation for me laughing.

"Oh right…" I laughed nervously. "Sorry for laughing earlier. It's just that I thought something really serious or dangerous was going on and your question really caught me off guard and I was just relieved it wasn't anything bad. I was just laughing at myself for the way I acted."

After a few minutes, Anna cracked a smile. "Now answer my question. Are we related or not?"

"We are NOT related in any way." I said proudly. "Our godly parents may be married but obviously since we are in the mortal world, it's only official in their world, not ours. Now if it was two kids from the same godly parent or mortal parent or even both, then it is weird. Like I remember Silena and Charlie a few years back. He was a son of Hephaestus and she was a daughter of Aphrodite and they were together. Their parents are married on Olympus but not in our world so they are completely two unrelated people." Anna nodded her head in understanding.

"So what are you known as in the Underworld? I mean, the flowers and trees sometimes refer to me as Empress Lilly. What do they call you?" She asked.

"I can either be known as Ghost King or Prince of Spirits." I said in my deep manly voice or at least the best I could. We both started to crack up. The lunch bell rang and I helped Anna up.

She giggled. "You have a bit of something…" I wiped the corners of my mouth to find her lip gloss. "So friends?"

"Friends." We shook hands and after I apologized for like the hundredth time, we split up to go to our tables.

Katie's Pov:

In the middle of lunch I ran up to the Persephone table to tell Anna the brilliant idea that I had. Anna needs more of a social life. Just a group of girlfriends. "We should have a sleepover in your cabin!"

"You got to be kidding me!" She answered, looking at me to really see if I had lost it. "Absolutely not! No way! Not gonna happen!"

"Oh come on please!" I begged. "It would be a good chance for you to meet more people and you and I know more than anyone that the dreams/nightmares that you been having are visions. Whether you like it or not, you will need help from more campers for this one. You can't just depend on me and Nico for help." Anna looked at me helplessly and I knew that I had won the argument. _That's right! I can be smart too! _She reluctantly agreed and I squealed and ran to get the other girls. One from each cabin more specifically. _Other than Demeter's cabin obviously since that's me… _

I got Jessica from the Aphrodite cabin, then Amy from the Ares cabin, Alexi from Zeus cabin, Helena from Hera cabin, Gabriella from Athena cabin, and Sabrina from Hermes cabin. These were the most powerful and experienced girls at the camp and I was glad that me and Anna were part of them. They all agreed to come. Jessica got really excited and already started planning on what our schedule will be during the sleepover. "Come to Persephone cabin after dinner," I said.

Anna's Pov:

That evening, I designed my room for the sleepover. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _I focused my mind to the trees and soon vines wrapped around the columns in my cabin with tiny little flowers blossoming from them. Everyone else said they would bring the food and entertainment and stuff so my part of the work was done.

Just as soon as I finished my meal, Chiron called me over to the Big House. I see Nico looking at us and Chiron gives him a reassuring smile. We walk by the edge of the lake. I glance every now and then to see his expression and decide if this was bad news or good news. His face looked neutral as he calmly looked into the water and then finally takes a deep breath. "So Anna, how are you liking the camp? Are you settled in and got comfortable yet?"

I carefully thought about my answer. I wasn't ready to tell Chiron about my "visions" just yet. "Yeah I like the camp and I'm adjusting well. Katie and I are planning a sleepover with a group of girls tonight as a matter of fact." I forced a smile. He studied me. I'm pretty sure that he knew that something else was going on but he didn't push it.

"Well since you been here for a while now, it's time to test your battle strategy." Chiron said. I looked at him curiously. _Battle Strategy? _I thought. He continued, "A couple of years ago, after the Titan War, we started placing students into different levels of combat. There are three main ones: Archery, Sword fighting, and Field Move. You will be tested in each one. Most likely next week, over the course of three days, each day you will only fight with whatever weapon is given to you that day. You can have one trusted coach to prepare you until then and only that person can talk to you in the arena. You will basically be challenged by a monster starting from the easiest level, level zero, and then finally to the hardest and most skilled fighters, level 10. You will be geared up and stuff and at noon you will regularly sleep in your cabin or practice for the next event." I could only nod as I let his words sink in. _I'm gonna have to fight?! I never fought anything in my life and I only have less than a week to prepare!! _

After an hour of talking to Chiron, I hurriedly ran back to my cabin only to find a group of them sitting outside waiting impatiently. Katie ran up to me. "Where have you been?! We have been waiting here for half an hour and you disappeared during dinner!" I ran to open my door. They all stumbled in with their stuff. Poor Jessica brought a whole suitcase of stuff and Amy helped her get it inside the cabin.

"Sorry guys!" I responded. "It's just that Chiron wanted to speak to me and he told me about this battle strategy thing…" All of them stopped to look at me then smiled.

"Alright!" Amy said as she patted me on the back. It felt like a slap to me and after I stumbled forward, I rubbed my shoulder, trying to ease the pain. "I remember when I had to do that…" she continued, "It was cool and it made me experience my competitive side and prove to everyone that I am a daughter of Ares!!" I noticed that she looked exactly like Marissa with the flaming red straight hair and tan skin but her eyes were brown.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all know about your triumphant victory." Helena replied, annoyed. She put her sleeping bag on one of the beds. She had short blond hair with ice blue colored eyes and pale skin.

"Okay everyone! Here is how the schedule will go for the sleep over!" Jessica announced, "I arranged them in order for everyone to get a chance to do the thing they want to do for an hour. So first is…. Watch a suspense movie called Awake and then another called Taken. This was chosen by Alexi." I see a girl who definitely is punk rock nod her head in excitement. I got up to put the movie into the DVD player. Katie made popcorn and after both movies were done we did make-over's by none other than Jessica herself and then we did Extreme Pillow Fighting which was Amy's idea (and she killed us), then a blonde gray-eyed girl named Gabriella from the Athena Cabin suggested we play fun board games so we played Monopoly. Helena wanted to watch a romantic movie so we all chose Pride and Prejudice. Sabrina, who was a daughter of Hermes, wanted to play truth of dare and after a couple of laughs and giggles it was finally my turn. So far, Katie had to slap the first guy she saw, Amy had to tell the guy who she liked and liked her back that she hated him, Sabrina had to run all over camp insulting the gods which didn't end well for her and now she is in the infirmary, Jessica had to give up make- over's for two weeks, Alexi had to dress exactly like Jessica and even wear a dress, and Helena has to give up chocolate for a month (her obsession with chocolate).

"So Anna… Truth or Dare?" Jessica asked, grinning evilly._ I really don't like where this is going…._

"Ummm dare…?" I answered unsurely. I knew I could've been smart and chose truth but then everyone would mock me and if that didn't work then Jessica and Katie would have definitely guilt me into it.

"Good girl. Now I dare you to go to the Hades cabin wearing this outfit and passionately kiss Nico!" She laughed as she held up the outfit to my horror stricken face. It was an all white body suit that was from my neck all the way down covering my feet and looked simple but I knew there was something to it.

"And if I don't?" I answered, finally finding my voice.

"Then you will have to punch a really mad and cranky Dionysus in the face and risk losing your sanity and much more forever…" She answered simply. I really thought about choosing the second one but thought against it. I angrily snatched the outfit and shut the bathroom door. After a couple minutes, I came out and everyone stared wide-eyed and me. I began to feel self-conscious. "What is it? I asked.

"Wow Anna you look totally cool and you wear it better than Jessica." Amy responded, giving me the thumbs up then returned to playing video games. Jessica had jealously written all over her face. Katie explained the high tech suit and put a little touch up to my face and pushed me outside. I press the invisibility button on my suit and nervously walk over to the Hades Cabin.

Nico's Pov:

I was playing video games with some of the guys when I heard a knock at the door. I got up and opened the door to see Anna shimmering into view right at my doorstep. "Wow Anna that's a cool suit. I see you got the high tech suit." I complimented.

She looked nervous. "Uhhh can you step out for a moment?" Anna looked toward her cabin and I follow her gaze to the window full of girls giggling. Now I was confused. She giggled at my expression and hugged me and quickly whispered, "I need your help. I am dared to kiss you."

**-And there is Chapter 3!! Like I said, this is pretty much the end of the introduction part so now give me ideas on how you want the story to go… Reviews are always appreciated!! Oh and I'm thinking of getting one person who can read the chapter before I publish it so I can have a valid opinion on how the story is.**

**-Phoenix267**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!! Thanks for reviewing!! Here is Chapter 4! Okay I really want to hear your opinions on how you want the next chapter to go!!! If you think it needs more drama or action, etc. then tell me!! It doesn't have to be specific and it can be over anything! You can also send me personal messages if you want. I'm almost always glancing at fanfiction everyday and I will reply to you guys! Don't worry lol it won't ruin the story**

Nico's Pov:

My jaw went slack. My mind was in overdrive and I leaned against a tree to keep myself from falling. The guys behind us starting hollering and whistling from my door, obviously eavesdropping on our _private_ conversation. "Shut up!" I yelled, finally regaining my balance. A plan quickly formulated in my head. I grinned evilly. "Men! Assume the position!" I hollered. They all stood straight up in a line in front of me. I looked at Anna who glanced back at me confused. I winked at her and turned back toward the guys and said, "Tyler. Get the water guns."

Anna's Pov:

I smirked at Nico. He handed me a water gun and a few water balloons. "You are a very wicked man Mr. Di Angelo." He seemed surprise for a second but then smirked back and replied, "Well Miss Carter, I just can't leave a damsel in distress all alone now can I?" We laughed. "Come on!" He said.

We all ran over to my cabin and heard the girls talking excitedly, completely unaware about what was going to happen. We waited three seconds then barged in squirting water and throwing water balloons at them. They all started screaming and running blindly around the cabin. We were running out of water after four minutes. Jessica was reduced to hiding behind a pillow, Amy was trying to grab one of us but was failing miserably, Gabriella was smart enough to lock herself in the bathroom and Katie and Helena was just screaming and blocking their faces with their arms. With Katie and Helena on opposite sides of the cabin, they were the easiest targets. Unfortunately, they both decided to run at top speed into the center of the cabin where they accidently knocked heads. _Ouch!!_ They both fell on the floor clutching their heads in pain.

"Whoa…" Zach said, "You guys just copied the scene from that movie. Wasn't it called Crazy Friday or something?? Where the mother and daughter first learned they switched bodies and tried to run into each other."

"Shut up Zach!" Helena groaned as she stood up. Katie got up too and wobbled to one of the beds to sit. "Ow that hurt! I'm tired. Let's skip to the last thing on the agenda, sleep." Katie began to rest her head on the pillow.

"No you can't do that!" I said loudly. Katie got back up abruptly and everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I took a quick glance at everyone but I glanced the longest at Nico who looked at me confused. I took a deep breath and explained, "It's important to never fall asleep after you hit your head. The reason is because you can go into a coma." Everyone's eyes widened. Gabriella was peeking out of the bathroom door listening intently. I continued, "Even though it may not happen, it also can so you and Helena need to stay up for like another hour just to make sure there aren't any complications. You two hit your heads pretty hard."

"Okay okay we will." Helena responded. Everyone talked and laughed and just discussed random stuff. After an hour, both of them seemed fine and we said good-bye to the guys and finally went to sleep.

Persephone's Pov:

In the early morning, I greeted Chiron in the meadow to discuss important matters about my daughter. I appeared in my human form which was a florist. I looked like a human except my eyes are violet so I have to wear a hat to block my eyes. Thank the gods my daughter got my mother's hazel (greenish brown) eyes instead of mine.

"Persephone, Goddess of Springtime." Chiron greeted.

"It's nice to see you too Chiron," I said formally, "I understand you have some concerning matters about my daughter Diana." He nodded.

"This is your first child ever in history and, pardon me for saying this, but you are not well known to the mythical world much less the mortal world," he began to explain. I nodded in understanding. "Yes I know. I'm a minor goddess and mostly acknowledged as Hades' wife, the poor girl who ate the pomegranate or whatever fruit." I responded, partially annoyed.

He continued, "Well the problem is nothing like this has happened before. Her grandparents are both pretty powerful gods and goddesses, and you are a goddess yourself, but a minor goddess which is a good thing since her scent to monsters is not strong. Knowing that Zeus and Demeter both love Diana very much, they must have added on more of their power to her or she inherited it already plus with your powers as well. What I'm basically trying to say is she can possibly be the most powerful demigod in the whole world…

Anna's Pov:

Gratefully Chiron extended my time to two months instead of one week to prepare for the Arena where I can test my ability. The person I chose to be my official coach in the arena was Helena. Like Hera, she may be hot-tempered but she is a natural born leader. Unfortunately she doesn't really know how to train the best way for me so I have to practice with Katie for my natural ability since our powers are most similar. I chose Alexi as my Archery coach. She seemed to be pretty happy about it and she was one of the best there. Nico was my coach for the swords and I think he looked forward to beating me. _Jerk. _Even though I would be trained to the best of my abilities, I knew I could still fail if I didn't know anything about monsters so Gabriella offered to help me. Amy was my strengthening coach. I was in gymnastics, swimming, track, and dance before so I had a pretty good foundation of muscles'.

"It's good to know you won't be totally helpless." Amy replied, after she looked me over. "We just need to get you stronger and be fierce when you fight but still calm."

Sabrina was fully recovered at the infirmary so she was going to teach me battle tricks so I can confuse my monster and quickly go in for the kill. I went over to her cabin and she was French braiding my hair. "Don't worry it's not that bad," she reassured me, "it's like that book 'The Hunger Games'." I raised my eyes a little. Sabrina definitely did not look like the type to know and read books. It's like an all time pro wrestler crying over a romantic movie. She must have seen my eyes raised and interpreted wrong because then she quickly responded, "Well without the killer insects or poisonous water of course. There will be stands in the arena so the whole camp will be watching you and they will quickly escort you of if the monster beats you. It's totally safe." _Totally safe my butt! They are trying to kill me and get embarrassed in front of everyone! _I thought to myself.

"Okay all done!" she announced, as I checked it out in the mirror. It looked pretty good and the style fitted me perfectly. A couple of curly strands were at the side of my face but I couldn't care less. I said bye to Sabrina and headed to my cabin.

"Oh hey Anna!" I turned to see it was Jessica running up to me. "Hey Anna. So I heard you were picking quite a few people to help you get prepared."

"Mhm yeah I am. Just trying to have the odds in my favor." I said casually. _I know she is leading this to something... _

"Yeah well are you done choosing everyone that you wanted to assist you?" She questioned. The realization finally clicked in my head, _Oh! She wants to help too. Uh oh ummm gotta think gotta think.... Ha! I got it! She could be my very own personal designer (clothing of course) for the arena! _

Jessica looked at me expectantly. "Ummm yeah, I mean no, I'm not done choosing everyone that I need to help me," I replied, "In fact, I need one more trustworthy person to be my fashion designer for the arena. You know, so I can have a good image and all since people will be seeing me and stuff. And I just know who to give that position to... Jessica would you like to become my own personal designer?"

"Yes!! I would love to! Yay!!" She squealed. "I will have some rough draft clothing sketches done so just swing by later so we can go over details! Thank you so much Anna!" And with that she ran excitedly down to her cabin. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That was some good quick thinking you just did. It would be good for the arena." A voice said and I jumped around to see Nico appear out of the shadows.

"Gosh Nico you scared me!" I said. He chuckled and apologized. We decided to walk around the camp before curfew. "So...." I said.

"Well are you prepared for the training?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess so... Just sorta sucks that my whole summer is going to be training and by the end I have the arena and I have to go back to school."

"Yeah that does stink. I can't go to school because my scent is too strong and it will attract too many monsters. I wish I could go back to school though." He replied.

"Why?" I asked incredulously. "I wouldn't want to sit and listen to boring teachers in their monotone voice drone on and on about stuff we will probably never use again in our lifetime."

"Well when you put it that way, no." He laughed. "But honestly look at it from my perspective. I would honestly prefer to have that knowledge and don't use then to need that knowledge and don't have it. The only thing that is keeping me up with school is Chiron. Thankfully he is a teacher and teaches every year so when he returns to the camp, he teaches me in the evening and I do the work and understand it." I nodded and realized that he did have a good point. I met all of my mortal friends through school and because of that, we can always relate to each other on that subject. There have been good times and bad times at school. Nico doesn't have many friends other than the camp ones but mostly everyone leaves to go back to school and he is alone for most of the year.

We walked in comfortable silence until we reached my cabin. "Thanks Nico, for everything. Hopefully you are a good teacher like Chiron." I laughed.

"Yeah," he laughed, "see you tomorrow."

I entered my cabin and went to bed and dreamed about everyone being happy. No more worries about monsters or whatever obstacle is in the way. _Too bad that can't be for real... _

**Okay well that is chapter 4! Plz review and stuff! Hope you guys like the story so far. Sorry that I'm taking too long but it's getting really busy around this time of the year for me but the absolute time to wait until the next chapter is at most 3 weeks. But the good news is that spring break is coming up so hopefully I can squeeze 2 or 3 chapters in that one week. Review Plz!!! :D **

**-Phoenix267**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here is the next chapter! Super sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I unknowingly had plans for spring break and I had no internet or electronics :( I wanted to die... But luckily something did good come out of it :) I thought on how the story will go for the next couple of chapters and had millions of ways to modify it. So now hopefully I'll be posting the other chapters more quickly. I still want opinions and ideas though so I can keep up with your interests! Review plz!!**

Nico's Pov:

Over the next 8 weeks, all of us worked with Anna to improve her battle strategies. In the beginning I was amused on how easily I can kick her butt. She was trying to act civilized and mature about it but I could tell she was that close to throwing an all-out tantrum. The whole camp was anxious for the arena, even Dionysus who usually didn't give a care about anyone, was looking forward to it.

"Are you ready?" Anna asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. She was dressed in light armor, which is good since you can't wear any in the arena, and a medium-sized sword that she named Ixora Ivory. I nodded and her sword transformed back into an iPod. The handle of the sword was olive green and made of marble and ivory with the sharp part of the sword was indestructible steel. I went through a lot to get that arranged behind Chiron's back, but I knew that she needed it.

We sat close to each other by the lake in comfortable silence. Tomorrow was going to be the first day of the arena and she was doing archery. Alexi already came by earlier and she had full confidence that she would do well. She looked between Anna and me and winked. I ignored her. "So," I answered breaking the silence. She turned to face me. "How are you feeling about tomorrow?"

"Too many feelings to count." She laughed. "I don't know. I know that it's tomorrow but the overwhelming nervousness isn't in me. I guess my mind hasn't adjusted to the idea that it's tomorrow even though I keep telling myself that."

I was about to answer but Helena popped up out of nowhere, startling us. "Okay Nico, I know you want to spend time with your girlfriend but I need to borrow her now so we can go over about tomorrow," she teased.

"Aww! We were just about to make-out, weren't we Nico?" Anna asked innocently. She winked at me, wrapped her arms around my neck, and moved closer until our lips were an inch apart. I was utterly speechless. All the tables turned on me in a matter of seconds. Anna suddenly pulled back and both girls broke out in hysterics. I scowled at them.

"That was not funny." I said. They instantly stopped and looked on the ground guiltily. Helena replied, "Yeah it wasn't. It was hilarious!" And they broke out laughing again. "You...should have... seen your face!" Helena gasped through laughter.

"Come on Helena. We messed with him enough." Anna laughed. Then, the girls happily made their way to the Hera cabin. _I hate girls... _

Anna's Pov:

I did sort of feel bad what I did to Nico but it was a good laugh seeing his expression. I decided I would apologize to him tomorrow morning before the arena. I also realized that I did have a crush on Nico, an enormous big gigantic one. I let my mind wander and I thought about him. His intense black eyes, light-tanned skin, messy black hair... "Earth to Anna! Come in Anna!" Helena shouted at me, startling me from my thoughts, "Houston, we have a problem. Anna has a very critical case of the love bug."

"Shut up!" I said, blushing. I threw a nearby pillow at her and she easily deflected it. She snapped her fingers in my face. "Focus!" She said. Helena then took out a piece of paper with notes scribbled on them. "Alexi gave me this piece of paper with the skills of archery along with Sabrina's tricks so I can guide or help whatever, during the arena. I will have a microphone and you will have an earpiece during the arena so we can communicate to each other. And..." she looked at me, "you need to get some rest so go to bed early tonight."

"Okay later..." I replied, sleepy. I trudged to my cabin and just plopped on the bed. I was about to drift into a peaceful sleep until Jessica invaded my cabin and basically kidnapped me. _Who knew Aphrodite's children were so strong?! _We arrived at her cabin and I angrily sat in a chair and cursed in ancient greek.

"Don't start with me!" Jessica sternly ordered. Now I wished I didn't hire her. She took out three outfits for me to look at and decide. "I came down to three outfits so you just need to pick one for tomorrow and Sabrina will be waking you up. I loved the French braid that she did for your hair so she will help you get ready..." I was beyond angry now. _She freaking kidnapped me in the dead of night before the arena just to pick an outfit?! She could just tell me in the morning! I need my rest so I can compete in my arena. That's right, my arena. This is now more than just a test to see where I stand in this camp. Oh no it's much more than that. This is to prove I didn't spend my whole summer of two months for nothing! _I thought stubbornly.

"You need to pay attention to me Anna..." Jessica said, looking disappointed. "I know my job doesn't look as important as everyone else's job but I still want it to be considered that I helped out my best friend." She looked down and a wave of guilt washed over me. _Ahhh! Why me? _

"Hey it's alright..." I answered soothingly, "I'm sorry for not paying as much as attention to you. I'm just stressed out thinking about the arena that's all." I know a partially told the truth. It still hasn't settled in yet. I continued, "Jessica, you are one of my friends and that means I trust you and you know my personality and what I like to wear. Just go with your instincts and we have plenty of time in the morning to fix it if I have a major problem." She smiled and nodded. "Good now I'm going back into my cabin to catch the rest of my sleep."

_8:30am:_

I woke up and realized that I still have an hour and a half left before the arena. I got up ate breakfast and nearly jumped out of my skin when I reentered my cabin to find Sabrina there with my clothes and a hairbrush. "Hey... sorry I startled you. Ummm Jessica chose this outfit for you and I need to do your hair." She said quietly. I nodded and took the clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower and change. After 30 minutes, I came out and examined the outfit. Jessica really outdid herself... I loved the outfit! It was a dark blue colored denim capri's, with black tennis shoes, and a lime green sporty shirt that fitted me comfortably. I wore my camp necklace, silver earrings, and multi-colored beaded bracelet that showed the symbol of all my friend's parent and mine on the biggest bead. I put my iPod/sword in my pocket but I couldn't find my regular bow and arrow.

"Alexi has them," Sabrina answered for me. I went over to sit in a chair and Sabrina french braided my hair in the exact same style and then we both went out to meet the others in front of the arena.

_9:45am:_

All of us gathered at the arena. I saw loads of campers and teachers filing in. Most of the campers gave me an encouraging look until I saw Marissa and she gave me a death glare that turned my blood to ice. Nico grabbed my hand and Marissa saw us and angrily marched into the arena. "Thanks," I whispered.

"No problem," he whispered back. "Well at least she didn't try to axe you. I'm guessing the mental hospital aka Dionysus helped."

"I wouldn't be so sure..." I answered. "Oh and sorry about yesterday with the whole make out thing with Helena. That was a bit cruel." He shrugged. Helena came up to us with the headset microphone and the tiny earpiece.

"Here. Try this on for size." I did and it fitted nicely. "Anna! Can you hear me?" She spoke loudly into the microphone. "Oww! Yes I can hear you loud and clear! Even more than possibly I would like to." I replied painfully. Gabriella, Katie, and Amy laughed.

Alexi, excitedly, came up to me. "Anna, I made some arrangements with Artemis and now you don't have the regular bow and arrow." I looked at her confused and she continued, "Your bow and arrow is invisible to all other eyes except yourself and they immediately are on you when you need them to be. The only thing is that once you release the arrow, everyone can see the arrow you shot so angle it right the first time." I was going to answer but Chiron trotted up to us.

"Guys... you need to be seated now. We are going to start." He said. One by one each of my friends disappeared into the dark arena. All of them gave me a note of encouragement before entering. Nico was the last person and he hugged me and wished me good luck. He hesitated for a second before giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled. He was at the door and he gave me a quick wink before he also disappeared into the small side door into the arena. Chiron came back out and the big huge double doors opened and he escorted me into the arena and then he was suddenly gone.

The loud speakers boomed. _We welcome Diana Annabelle Carter, Daughter of Persephone, to our 3__rd__ year arena. Here, she will be judged where she stands for archery ability at Camp Half-blood. We thank Alexi Bianca Rodriguez, Daughter of Zeus, who trained her to the best of her abilities for this special day. Daughter of Persephone, you must defeat the monster in each level to advance. Failure to do so will result the competition being officially over and you will be ranked. You cannot use any other weapon other than the bow and arrow and failure to follow that rule will result disqualification and you will be automatically ranked at the easiest level. We wish you the best of luck. Let the 3__rd__ year arena begin! _

**And there is chapter 5! Hope you liked it! Super sorry to keep you guys waiting but the next chapter will be long and a lot of action and drama! Plz send your opinions to me... I want ideas on what you guys think so I can keep you guys interested. Review plz!!!**

**-Phoenix267**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your reviews! They are greatly appreciated!! Okay so I have some dilemma. I was thinking that the story could go on longer and make three big events happen or should I just have this one and end the story short? I know some people don't like to read long stories with a lot of chapters. Just review on what you think I should do... Oh and I'm thinking of a new story too. It's still in the inventory process but I think I have the first chapter thought up. I won't tell you the characters yet. It's a surprise :) Okay here is chapter 6!**

Anna's Pov:

So far I defeated the first nine levels of monsters without too much strain. This tenth one was tricky though. It was a Geryon, a winged monster with 3 human bodies from the waist up. _Thank you Gabby! Okay now remember what Sabrina told me... _I approached the monster slowly but alert. He, having six eyes was a huge advantage on his part. I slowly grabbed my arrow, knowing that to him it just looks like I'm grabbing air, and quickly launched it. He dodged it impossibly fast, and came charging toward me at full speed. I started launching arrows like crazy but when that didn't work, I started running away as fast as my feet could carry me. Now I know that most people would see this as a 'cowardly act' but I see it as 'I'm not stupid and I'm going to save my skin.' _I have to give myself a better advantage... _I thought; _okay let's review my choices... Okay number 1, I'm in the scenery of a forest right now so I can have a good chance to hide then go in for the kill. Number 2, the geryon has wings so climbing a tree would be retarded. Number 3, Gabby told me that the weak point is in the eye so..... how in the world am I going to aim if I'm not in a good position?! _I continued running, dodging the offending tree limbs sticking out in the way, frantically looking for a spot that could be used to my convenience.

"Anna! You need to defeat this monster quick. He's gaining speed. All six arrows have to hit each eye so be precise!" Helena advised.

"I'm on it!" I answered. My eyes found a deep hole. I knew that I had to consider my choices if I had decided to jump but desperate time's calls for desperate measures. I dove into the hole, barely squeezing my body through. The monster definitely wasn't really smart. It started poking each head into the hole one at a time, clearly on a rampage to really think what he was doing. I quickly launched the arrow straight into both of the eyes of each head. I poked my head out just in time to see the monster stumbling backwards, blindly bump into a tree, and tumble face-down laying still. I achingly climbed out of the hole. It was dead silent, my heart pounding in my chest, adrenaline pumping through me as I waited for it to move again.

_**Congratulations Diana! You have defeated the final level monster. You are now a master of the Archery Division. You've successfully finished and completed the competition...**_

I stopped listening after the speaker said 'Archery Division.' _I'm finally done, _I realized. The scenery changed and it turned back into a regular arena. My friends all ran out, yelling and screaming, to congratulate me. With the competition over, my adrenaline finally stopped pumping through my body, and my body gave out in exhaustion. I felt someone caught me and turned my head to see Nico. He simply picked me up bridal style and carried me to my cabin while everyone else was talking to me.

"You did amazing Anna!" Helena and Alexi said proudly. Katie, Jessica, and Gabriella nodded in agreement. "Nice split second decision making..." Gabriella added. "That's the fastest I have ever seen you run!" Amy commented. "You did good Anna. Too bad about the outfit though. You tore it up... literally." Jessica joked. We all laughed. My only replies were thank you and just explained how I felt and compare it to them with their experiences. I realized at that moment that they were going to be my best friends for a long time. I didn't know as long as my other mortal school friends but we shared an unknown bond that immediately clicked and strengthened as fast as it took some of my mortal friends' years to do. Soon enough, all of them said their good-bye's and then it was just me and Nico.

"Nico, you don't have to carry me all the way to my cabin. I can walk on my own." I said, trying to get out of his arms. He gripped me tighter.

"No," he replied, "You'll just fall down again. Besides, I wouldn't be gentleman if I only walked you home ¾ of the way."

"But you are _carrying_ me." I pointed out. "Aren't I heavy to you?"

"No. You are super light into my arms. I lift weights that are heavier than you anyway." He answered.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" I asked jokingly.

"Uhhh yeah sort of." He laughed. We reached my cabin and he started to go up the steps.

"No no no no no no no! You don't have to carry me to my bed. I would be asking too much..." I started, attempting to get out of his arms again. He still held a killer grip on me.

"Gosh you are stubborn. I'm just trying to be nice and helpful. And why can't I carry you to your bed?" Nico asked, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Look who is talking!" I replied. "You can't carry me into my cabin because.... I have clothes everywhere?" That came out as more of a question than an explanation. Nico rolled his eyes.

"So? Who cares about clothes? They are decent enough for me to see." Nico answered, preparing to open the door.

"Don't!" I said, forcefully. He drew his hand back. "Ummm..." I had to think of an idea, "You can't because... my underclothes are everywhere." I lied, as calmly as I could. A slight blush rose to his cheeks.

"So? I had an older sister before and Jessica claims that she fixed up the room a little." He replied. He reached for the handle again. I froze and pressed my hand against his chest and he let go of the handle again.

"Jessica?" I whispered, shocked. "You mean our Jessica?"

"That's the only one that we know." He laughed. "Why?" He asked, confused. _Omg! Jessica might have really put my underclothes everywhere! _I blushed.

"This is _Jessica_ we are talking about here. You know... the daughter of _Aphrodite_." I said fearfully. The realization hit him and he had the same expression as mine. The sun was almost about to set and we stood in front of my cabin in awkward, fearful silence. I realized that he would, whether I liked it or not, carry me to me bed so I gave up trying to argue with him and just let him do as he please.

"Oh here is an idea!" I said, "You just walk in with your eyes closed and I'll let you know if Jessica did anything wrong or not." He nodded and turned the knob of my door, then closed his eyes. The sun was still shining through my cabin and I speculated my cabin. Nothing was really out of the ordinary except Jessica already had my outfit for tomorrow's competition which was sword fighting. "Okay it's safe to open your eyes." I acknowledged. He peeked but then fully opened his eyes. He carried to my bed and sat me down. "Thanks Nico."

"Non c'è problema." He answered proudly. I laughed. "I didn't know you speak Italian."

"Yep. My mother was Italian so it was technically my first language but that's another story for another day. You need your sleep for tomorrow. I wouldn't want you to look bad because then it would make me look worse." He joked. I stuck my tongue out at him. We laughed and talked for the next thirty minutes. "Okay now I'm serious. Get some sleep." He said, laughing.

"Fine." I snapped my fingers and I immediately felt fresh. He looked at me confused. "Why did you snap your fingers?"

"I took a shower so now I'm clean." I smiled. "Katie taught me that secretive trick that only she knows, but we only use it in desperate times like right now for me since I can barely stand for a minute." I pouted. I didn't like the idea of me being that weak.

"Oh..." he said thoughtfully, "well that's cool." Is there any other tricks that I don't know?" He teased. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my hand toward my dresser that held my clothes. It opened and my nightgown floated out and gently landed in my arms. "I also have the power of Psychokinesis. Not only can I move objects with my mind, but I can also levitate objects and myself, manipulate psychic energy, and heal others and myself. This was a gift from my mother. She secretly also has these powers as well. She would come into my dreams and teach me every night until I perfected my abilities." I explained, sort of in a dream state of mind. I knew I couldn't just use my mind right now, I was still too exhausted. Nico looked away while I quickly changed.

"Wow I'm impressed..." Nico finally said, turning back around. "I can't wait to see you use it on the last day. That is going to be a good match." He grinned. "Okay well it's 7pm now and you are in luck because the arena doesn't start until 1pm tomorrow so you will be able to get a lot of rest and fully recover." He handed me some ambrosia and I quickly ate it and slipped under the covers.

"Thanks for being my best friend Nico."I smiled. He came forward and leant down to kiss my forehead. I blushed.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." He answered and left my cabin. I fell asleep that night dreaming of my friends.

**And there's chapter 6! This is my Easter present to you guys! Lol jk. Well I hoped you liked the chapter and tell me your thoughts! Plz Review!**

**-Phoenix267**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!! I'm working on the new story that I had in mind already. I still need to hear from more viewers if they want the story to end after the competition or extend it even longer so that more events happen... It doesn't matter to me; it's your opinion that counts. I'm just saying that some ppl don't like alot chapters in a story but if you guys want it to happen I have a general idea on what the rest of the story is going to be about beyond this. I just still need to think of the fine details. Oops! I'm talking too much... Okay here is Chapter 7!! Enjoy! Lol**

Anna's Pov:

_My visions are happening again. This time, I'm in an endless sea of sand. I look around and see three huge golden column statues; one directly to my left, another on my right, and one in front of me. Deafening noises of people's thoughts fill the air and I frantically try to find a way out. I run to one side, only to find out that it's blocked by an invisible wall. I try the other sides, beating on the walls crying for help. "Wait a second," I thought. I tap on the invisible wall again and it made the sound of clicking glass. All of a sudden, I feel a deadly vibration and saw the golden columns grow taller, and taller, until their toes are the size of and nine-story building. I look up and noticed how the glass was shaped like a figure eight. "I'm in an hour-glass?" I thought. Behind me, I hear hissing sounds and snapping pinchers. To my horror, I see three large scorpions rise up out of the sand..._

I jolted awake, panting for air. "_I have to tell someone about this" _I decided. I rolled over and looked at the time. _10:45am. _I took more ambrosia and immediately felt better. I took a shower, straightened my hair and bangs, and put on the outfit that Jessica took out for me today. Denim jean shorts, with white sneakers with an ankle charm, and white undershirt with a red sleeveless top with sparkles and small silver earrings. It was a bit more on the girlish side but I didn't mind. I took my iPod/sword and put it in my back pocket and headed out to the Big House.

The morning was quiet and peaceful. I silently ate my breakfast and thought how today was going to go. Sword-fighting out of the three was the most difficult for me. I couldn't lie to myself; I was very nervous for today. I always compare sword-fighting to driving a car. No matter how much experience you have, there is still a possibly that a mistake can happen even if it's not your fault. The situation can change in a moment. One second, you are winning the battle and next thing you know all you can see is a sharp blade before you die. I knew I wasn't going to die in the arena but I know I will have to fight someday and I had a bad feeling that the day is coming up sooner than I would want it to be.

Nico came up and sat next to me, startling me from my thoughts. "Wow... you look...different." He grinned. I rolled my eyes. "Is it a good kind of different or the bad kind of different?" I asked, jokingly. He pretended to think and I shoved him playfully. "Jerk." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. It got silent and the air grew serious around us. All of a sudden, a huge gust of wind blew though the camp, knocking over trees and breaking doors at the hinges. All of our friends, including the guys, ran out to meet us at the table.

"What's happening?!" Jessica yelled. None of us could answer as we saw a dark yellow storm cloud appear over the camp and beyond the borders.

Nico's Pov:

The storm was stretching as far as the eye could see. My seeing and hearing senses peaked beyond human ability and I could hear the terrified screams and yells of New York. Then something happen the made my heart drop in dead fear. It went immediately silent.

Everyone was reading my face and we all thought the same thing, _This cannot be good._ This is worse than when Kronos was raised again a few years back; like 10 times worse. I looked up into the sky and it was dark yellow with black lightening shooting out and striking some parts of the city. Sand was blowing everywhere bringing visibility down to zero. "Omg! What's wrong with Anna?!" Alexis screamed. Anna face had an emotionless expression, and her hazel eyes turned into an empty black. She raised her arm above her head and a psychic barrier appeared above us like a dome. She turned; her arm still raised, and looked straight at me. "Nico..." she said, her voice empty like her eyes, "Can you please put up your darkness shield barrier over my psychic barrier? It's the only way to protect us." I nodded and focused my mind to put a barrier around us. The sandstorm whipped and howled, trying to break through, but Anna and I were too strong. After 10 minutes, the storm stopped. It was safe to bring down the barriers and everywhere was covered in sand. All the buildings, including the big house were buried. Anna groaned then stumbled and her eyes went back to their original color, hazel. Amy put a supportive arm around her. "Hey you alright?" she asked. Anna just nodded.

Gabriella spoke up, "Well according to my calculations... if the big house is six-stories tall and add that with how much sand and time went by... we are probably almost as high as the tallest building in the world right now." All of us looked around frighteningly. "Then what about the other people..." Katie choked out. None of us wanted to know the answer to that.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Zach, son of Zeus, questioned. "Hey! Look over there!!" Sabrina pointed. All of us looked to see three young men. All around their mid-twenties. We weren't stupid. Three mysterious men appearing out of the sand either means they are the gods who caused it or they are here to help us. They stopped a good distance away from us, but it wasn't close enough for us to see their faces. _Yep... definitely the evil guys._ The one in the front smirked and snapped his fingers once and Tyler (son of Hephaestus), Alexis, Jessica, Zach, Sabrina, and Drew (son of Aphrodite) dropped to the floor, knocked out. He snapped his fingers again and this time Nathan (son of Hermes), Helena, Amy, Katie, Matthew (son of Poseidon), Brandon and Kyle (twin sons of Ares), and Gabriella passed out too. Anna and I were the only ones standing. We quickly tried to put up our barriers but he snapped his fingers for the third time and we fell into darkness.

Anna's Pov:

I felt a drop on my face and quickly woke up to see all my friends sleeping by the lake on the dock. I felt another drop on my face and looked up to see dark storm clouds appearing and soft drops of rain lightly falling. "Guys! Wake up!!" I whispered loudly. At first none of them moved, but then they started to wake up and alarm overcame us all. We ran to the big house to find Dionysus and Chiron casually playing a card game. "Chiron!" we yelled. Nico got there first. "Chiron, something is seriously going on. A sandstorm came... and, and everyone was gone... and three guys appeared and all of a sudden we wake up by the lake." Chiron looked at us confusingly. "What are you children talking about? Anna just finished her natural power ability competition today at the arena..."

"WHAT?!" all of us yelled in unison. _How can two days pass if we were only gone for twenty minutes?!_ Katie spoke up, "Chiron, today is supposed to be Anna's sword-fighting day. The natural ability isn't until tomorrow." All of us nodded.

Dionysus interrupted, "Look you bratty kids... I don't know what you've been drinking but Belle over there completed all of her arenas with masters in everything and we just had a party to celebrate it. And Zeus was so happy and proud of his granddaughter that next summer I'm free of all you children forever!" he smiled triumphantly. We were going to protest again but Helena and Gabriella stopped us. "Of...of course. That was our mistake. Sorry for bothering you guys. If must have been those horrible Hermes boys that put something in our drink. We will let you get back to your game now." Helena said. Gabby and Helena pushed us out of the Big House.

"What the heck Helena?" Nathan asked. She rolled her eyes. "Guys, it's no use trying to persuade them to believe us. They are just as sure as we are when we say that the sandstorm happened. We need to understand what just happened and consider the choices. We don't need people to think that we are insane right now." All of us knew she was right; there's no denying it. We would have to wait until the oracle shines a bright green light through the Big House to ask about what is happening.

"Helena's right..." I agreed, "Look we have to just go with the flow right now and in a week we have to leave since school is starting again anyway. We will just have to be cautious." Nico looked down and I felt immediately guilty for saying 'school'. I would be leaving him for months and I don't think I would be able to live with that. Everyone parted ways and I grabbed Katie's hand and dragged her to the meadow.

"What is it now, Anna?" Katie asked, a little annoyed.

"I feel bad for leaving Nico all by himself during the school year. Is there any fragrance or secret to take away the smell or at least not make his scent so strong?" I pleaded. Katie thought for a minute.

"I don't know any on the top of my head but I will talk to Jessica and Gabriella to see if we can put our brain power together." She smiled.

"Thank you so much!" I grinned.

She shrugged. "I will do anything for you and your boyfriend to be happy."

"He is not my boyfriend..." I said, stubbornly.

"Right, sure..." She smiled and winked, then happily made her way to the Demeter cabin.

**Was this chapter a surprise for you all? I thought this twist was a pretty good idea. Hope you liked it! Plz review!!**

**-Phoenix267**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews and stuff! Sorry that I haven't posted up stuff in a while, these weeks was horrible with juggling three major projects from different classes, athletics, and still complete the mountain load of homework from all the other classes. But I'm free now and finally done so now here is Chapter 8!!**

Jessica's Pov:

Gabby, Katie, and I sacrificed blood and sweat to create a potion. Okay maybe I over exaggerated but I'm telling the truth that it took some critical thinking! We have been working on this thing for like five days straight and we were running out of time. To make matters even worse, our frustrations were escalating and we started to take things out on each other. I'm totally serious! Katie started to accuse me that I wasn't working hard enough on my part. Uh hello! I'm the perfectionist person of this group! Gabby is the mechanic, Katie gathers the supplies, and I make the thing smell good or at least not horrible. How can I do my part if Gabby or Katie didn't do their part yet?! Anyways... Gabby _claims_ that this might be the one and it should work. This is our last chance so like yeah... hopefully it should work.

"Okay Katie, gather the stuff and work your magic!" Gabriella said excitedly. I rolled my eyes. Gabby actually starts talking normal when her emotions overcome her. Then, Katie did her tree power whatever-she-called-it thing potion number 54 was created. The stench of it filled the room in a matter of seconds. We took out our gas masks, a usual procedure whenever this happened, and I started to do my thing. I took out a secretive pink powder and sprinkled half of it into the bottle. The smell immediately cleared out and we took off the masks.

"Hopefully this works. Now who will be the unfortunate prey to go out of camp boundaries and see if the Minotaur will attack them?" I said. All of us thought for a second who could be the next candidate. Chiron was already ready to kill us for making a Minotaur attack 53 other campers but hey! They were stupid enough to agree to it. The Minotaur is blind and it can only rely on the sense of smell of a Half-blood to attack it, making it the perfect predator. Luckily Matthew, another son of the Big Three was just happening to walk by our cabin. His blood scent is just as powerful as Nico's.

"Hey Matt." Gabby called from the cabin. "Could you help me with something? I sorta need you as the part of the experiment." She blushed. Matt dumbly nodded. Katie and I exchanged glances. Both of us thinking the same thing, 'Ugh they definitely like each other.'

" If you guys are done making googly-eyes at each other," Katie interrupted, "Matt you need to spray this scent on yourself and go outside camp borders and see if the minotaur will destroy you to pieces or not." Matt's face immediately turned a sickly pale.

"T-T-Tear me to pieces?!" He stuttered.

"OR...not." I emphasized. "Gosh always thinking the bad side of things."

"And it's destroy you to pieces not tear you to pieces." Katie said. Gabby and I gave her a _'not helping!' _ look. Gabby carefully went up to him and gave him the classic trick #9, the sympathy act. He unknowingly agreed and we sprayed him all over and pushed him to the camp border. We saw the Minotaur pulverizing and viciously eating some cattle. "Oh look, it looks like it's his dinner...OW!" Katie began until I elbowed her.

"Okay Matt now go as close as you can to the Minotaur without touching it. It looks like this is good-timing since it's only focused on the cattle. Just stand next to it for 10 seconds then you calmly walk back and the experiment is a success. See? There's absolutely nothing to worry about. Now hurry up and go before Chiron sees us." I pushed him out of camp boundaries and watched intently.

Matthew slowly made his way toward the Minotaur. His battle instincts kicked in and he started walking off the straight path so just in case if the Minotaur sensed him he would get confused due to his smell everywhere. He finally went back onto the gravel path and stopped two feet away from him. He looked at us for approval. As soon as we shook our heads, he moved closer until he was literally standing right next to it. We all at that moment held our breath and started to silently count to ten. I looked over to my left to see Gabby staring like dead-straight at the Minotaur. _ She is scared for Matthew, _I realized, _that's how I have always known Gabriella. She shows her fear by becoming determined and focus and just thinks of the situation instead of fearing of the unknown. _When I looked back toward Matthew he was already making his way back to us. He finally was within camp boundaries and we all smiled in victory. We finally did it!

Anna's Pov:

I just finished packing all my things that I needed to take to school. Since all of us didn't want to separate over the school year, we decided to go to this new school called North Atlantic High School. It has dorm rooms so we actually stay together all year. Also, it's not too far from camp so if any emergencies pop up we will be ready to go and Chiron landed a job there. I didn't tell Nico about the potion just yet although it's hard to keep in the secret. Katie and Jessica came by this morning and told me that the experiment was a success.

_Flashback:_

"_Annnnnnaaaaaa!!" Jessica yelled. She ran up into my cabin, not even bothering to knock, and rudely interrupted my nap. She jumped on the bed, happily bouncing up and down, and laughing hysterically. I rubbed my eyes and calmly sat up. "Hey Anna, guess what?!" She asked. I usually would be annoyed but her excitement and happiness was too contagious and I found myself happily smiling at her. _

"_Okay I'll bite. What is it?" I smiled. She stopped jumping and sat next to me. _

"_We found it! We found it! The potion thing! We solved the answer to the problem! We actually cracked the question that you asked us to do!" Jessica babbled. I screamed in joy. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't to tell Nico, Chiron, and just about any other Half-blood! This is huge history in the making! Can you just imagine how many battles we will be able to conquer? Or how many Half-blood lives could be saved?! _

"_We have to tell Chiron." I said, tears streaming down my face. Katie entered the room, "I already did and he is ecstatic but will have to see an experiment to perform just to see for himself."_

_End of Flashback_

They should be showing Chiron the experiment now. Luckily they used nature stuff as the ingredients so no mutations would pop up. I brushed my hair and headed to the Hades Cabin to tell Nico the surprise. I saw a bunch of kids gathering around the Athena cabin. I know Nico wouldn't be there; he isn't a big fan of crowds. I saw Nico walking to his cabin and I sprinted to the steps causing him to stop right in front of me. It reminded me at that in the meadow where we had accidently kissed once. I blushed at the memory. Nico smiled at me and I smiled back.

"So what's the secret you want to tell me?" He asked, smirking. I looked at him, pretending to be confused, "What secret?" He gave me a look and I stared at him. _He looks so cute... Okay! Stay focused Anna!_

"Don't play dumb with me," he said, "I know you as well as the whole camp is hiding a secret from me and when I asked Nathan and the other guys about it, they told me that you wanted to be the one to break the news to me since it was your idea." I started to laugh. He continued, "Aww! Come on!" he whined, "Are you going to tell me or not? I'm like dying to know and no one else will tell me and I will get you to tell me."

I stopped laughing and looked at him daringly. "Is that so?" He simply nodded. I leaned in close to him and stopped before our lips could touch. "Well, you gotta catch me first!" I laughed and sprinted toward the meadow. Huge, tall structures of sunflowers were blooming, making it impossible to see; wind was blowing through the air so his hearing would be imperfect through the rustling of a thousand other sunflowers brushing up against each other.

When I reached the edge of the meadow, I took a glance to see him halfway down the hill, gaining speed. I ran and disappeared into the sea of sunflowers. After a minute, I stopped to silently catch my breath and listened for any movement. I heard a twig snap a few yards away. I'm not going to run unprotected. That wouldn't be the smartest thing to do at a time like this. I carefully reached for a rock and threw it into a different direction. I listened and took three steps back before I felt arms around my waist. I turned to see Nico smiling victoriously. "Smart trick," he commented, "but I know that trick already." I stuck my tongue out at him and pouted. "No time to feel sympathy for you now. You already messed with me earlier. Now a deal is a deal. Tell me the secret already." I giggled and nodded.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you." I smiled. He listened intently. "Remember that conversation we had at the beginning of the summer about you not being able to go to school for specific important reasons? Well I felt bad that all of us would be leaving you for the school year so Katie, Jessica, and Gabriella created a potion to make your scent hidden to monsters so they won't attack you and you will be able to go to school with us. We already chose the school and Chiron will be teaching there and there are dorms so we will be together and it's close to camp." I breathed out. I waited patiently for his reaction. He suddenly picked me up and spun me around thanking me a thousand times. He was in pure joy and we both laughed as he put me down. I couldn't remember him ever being this happy. I remember Katie telling me that he used to keep to himself a lot and talk only when he was spoken too. "_But ever since you came along, he really opened up. I think that's a sign." She said. "A sign for what?" I questioned. She simply shook her head and whispered, "In time you will find out."_

I felt his hand grab mine and we walked to the Big House. We saw everyone there talking openly about the potion while Jessica and Katie answering their questions. Poor Nathan and the other guys had to make hundreds more of the potion to give one to every Half-blood wanting to go back to school. Tyler called out and ran up to us. "Hey guys. So... since this was Anna's idea... Jessica, Gabby, and Katie, wanted to give you the honors of naming the thing. So what are you going to call it?" Everyone stopped to listen, anxious to hear what this miraculous thing will forever be called. I thought for a minute and then I locked eyes with Nico, both of us thinking the same thing. Nico started it off, "This wondrous gift that was created will now and forever be called....!" I jumped in and finished, "...Clandestine!"

**-Hey hoped you liked it! Super sorry I haven't uploaded in like forever but I was in the hospital since I was sick but I'm getting better now:) Okay so just in case you all didn't know 'Clandestine' is a synonym for secret. So you understand where I got the word from. If anyone ask what that word means then I know you aren't reading my author notes! Lol! Well hope you liked chapter 8!**

**-Phoenix267**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! Can't believe this is already the ninth chapter! Lol. I'm thinking of bringing some old original characters into the story...? Tell me if you would like that or not! Oh and just as a secret: I have a lot of planned surprises coming up in this story. Enjoy!**

Anna's Pov:

I honestly think that the person who invented school either; a) had too much free time on their hands or b) personally hated the laughter and joy of children or just children all together, take your pick. We all decided to hang out at the lounge since we finished unpacking. Unfortunately, the trip just to get over here was so exhausting. All of us, including the guys, were sitting around the lounge and watching an action/suspense movie. I decided to lie down and stretch out on the sofa, resting my head on Amy's lap while she played with my hair.

_Flashback:_

"_Come on we are going to be late!" Tyler yelled from down the hill. All of us slowly trudged down the hill with our heavy suitcases. I saw five minivans parked at the bottom. __**(AN: The types of cars are Nissan Quest. Just in case you all wanted to know :)**_

"_Do we need this many cars for a three hour drive?" Helena asked. She packed her suitcase in the first car then turned to help Katie with hers._

"_Yes as a matter of fact we do," Chiron answered, "The first two are mainly for suitcases and the rest is for you guys to have a comfortable ride to the school." He held up four keys. "Now who is going to drive?" _

_After 10 minutes of 'I'm older than you', 'No fairs', and 'we are only a few minutes apart Kyle' we all decided who will drive. Chiron is driving the first car, leading the way to the school. He will be driving alone since that car will be full of suitcases. Brandon will be driving the second car. His twin brother Kyle will be riding with him. Nico volunteered to drive the third car; Amy is driving the fourth car; and Zach is driving the last one. "Good now it's settled." Chiron declared._

"_Umm where are Jessica and Drew?" Nathan asked. All of us shrugged. "Drew already dropped his stuff in the car. I remember seeing him." Katie said. "I think he went back to help Jessica." All of us mentally slapped our foreheads. "Poor Drew..." Alexis replied. "You guys should go and help him."_

_When Alexis said that, the looks on the guys' face were priceless. Brandon and Kyle ran to their car and closed the door. Nathan pretended to tie his shoes. "Oh what was that Chiron? I'm coming over to assist you with whatever problem!" Nico said as he hurried away with Matt. Tyler pretended to rearrange the suitcases, even though they were already fixed. "Ow my femur bones!" Zach said but he was holding his arms. All of us girls rolled our eyes._

_Alexis came up to Zach and slapped him behind the head. "First of all your femur bone is in your leg stupid. Ugh! I can't believe I'm related to you." Zach stuck out his tongue at her and replied, "Whatever Lexis! You know I failed Medical Terminology. Anyway... there is no way I'm killing myself. Besides..." he grinned. "Helping Jessica with her mountain load of suitcases takes all my energy and I have to drive so I can't." Alexis narrowed her eyes at him. He actually won the fight, which was really rare. She accepted defeat and Zach happily made his way to the last car. Before he closed the door, he yelled "If you are driving a vehicle then you are automatically exempted from carrying Jessica's suitcases! If you are one of the poor unfortunate guys who aren't... then you are on your own and it sucks for you!!!" The twins were already in their car grinning._

_Nico slowly made his way toward us, coming out of his hiding spot. "So...err... I helped Chiron... with the... thing." I rolled my eyes and flicked him on the forehead. "Ouch." He said, grinning like an idiot._

"_Okay I had enough of this," Amy said as she walked forward, "Kyle! Matt! Nathan! Tyler! YOU BETTER BRING YOUR SORRY BUTTS OVER HERE BEFORE I FIND YOU MYSELF! AND YOU KNOW HOW UNPLEASANT THAT IS GOING TO BE!" The guys slowly came out and trudged toward us, whining. _

"_Aww! Thank you guys for volunteering to help Drew and Jessica!" Helena said sweetly. "Now run." Helena said venomously, pointing up the hill. The guys ran up the hill just as Drew and Jessica had just appeared the top. Poor Drew was drenched in sweat and looked like he was close to passing out. Jessica was standing next to him, filing her nails and complaining about how slow he was going._

"_Gosh Drew! Can't you go any faster! I packed light this time! Only 30 suitcases! Come on, everyone is waiting and we have to leave soon!" Jessica complained._

"_Well Jessica... maybe if you would HELP ME then we would be leaving by now. Jessica, I love you but 30 suitcases?! Why can't you just leave the stuff here and ask mom if she can send you money for a shopping spree, like I did?" Drew suggested._

"_But these are all the things I need added with the money for a shopping spree." She pouted. "I thought you would be a more understanding, supportive brother."_

"_You have got to be kidding me..." Drew said. The other guys showed up and started pulling heavy suitcases. "Ugh thanks guys." Drew said, gratefully._

"_Oh my gods Jessica! What do you have in here? Rocks?!" Nathan asked incredously._

"_Why yes I do! They are hot rocks for the spa section of the dorm. Looks like this don't come easy, you know." Jessica said, pointing to herself. The guys carried all the suitcases and packed them into the car._

"_Okay let's get going! Chiron said. He closed his car door and started the car. Matthew, Gabby, Katie, and I got into Nico's car; Tyler, Jessica, Nathan, and Drew got into Amy's car; Helena, Sabrina, and Alexis got into Zach's car. _

_End of flashback_

I woke up and saw the last five minutes of the movie. That's great... I just ruined the movie for myself. I sat up and stretched and the credits started to scroll up in the screen. Katie woke up and smiled at me, "You fell asleep too huh." I smiled then yawned. Helena trudged across the room, "I told you this was a bad idea to watch a movie this late. I knew that at least half of us would fall asleep during the movie."

"No one cares Helena. Point is that we spent time together before school starts." Sabrina yawned out. The guys got up and said later and slowly walked to their dorms. We walked to ours and immediately fell asleep on our beds.

In the morning:

A knock on the door woke me up and I got up to go answer it. There is a very happy, bubbly Jessica at the door holding a package of clothes. "Our school uniforms are in! Come on we have to wear them to the meeting today!" Everyone else appeared behind her wearing their uniforms already.

"Gosh did I really sleep in that late?" I asked, now fully awake. "Yeah you did." Nico answered. I groaned and grabbed the clothes and headed to the bathroom. Jessica, along with everyone else invited themselves in. I looked in the mirror and noticed that I got a good tan over the summer. My skin color was now medium tan instead of light. I tried on the uniform and it looked...decent. A white mid-sleeved dress shirt along with a maroon colored plaid skirt. The skirt was a bit too short for my liking but other than that the outfit fitted perfectly on me. My caramel- colored hair was curled and cascaded down my back and my bangs were set neatly in the front. I walked out and twirled around. "So... how do I look?"

"Absolutely fabulous! Okay lets head downstairs and mingle with other students." Jessica said as she pushed us out of the door. There were a huge crowd of students and I immediately felt sick. I didn't like big crowds.

Nico's Pov:

Who knew that so many students would be going to North Atlantic High School? I must admit, Anna did look good in her uniform. Unfortunately, a lot of other guys noticed too and my protective barriers immediately went up. She looked uncomfortable as guys were trying to come up and talk to her. Now what kind of friend would I be if I left her like that? I rushed over and put my arm around her waist and held her close. She slightly turned her head up to me. "Thanks for the save." she whispered. I just simply smiled and kissed the top of her head. The guys were getting the message and started to back off.

Anna giggled. "Girls are starting to give me the evil glare."

I laughed. "Why would they do that? I'm just walking with you."

"Because..." she answered, "they see something that they want but can't have. Besides you have your arm around me so it's sending out a message."

"Ooh is somebody jealous? I mean I know I'm dashingly handsome." I teased. She elbowed me in my ribs.

"You are so full of it, do you know that? And if anything I would say that you are jealous because of the attention that I'm getting. At least I didn't swoop in like superman to fend off the male species." Anna replied, giggling.

"At least superman is a good-looking guy...Ow!" She elbowed me again. Zach ran up to meet us. "Oh... am I interrupting something?" He asked smirking. I released her and stood next to Zach.

"So Zach... What is the news?" I asked casually, ignoring his question. "There are girls flooding the whole school! Some of them look really good." He winked. We high-fived each other.

"Is that all you guys care about? Just how a girl looks?" Anna questioned incredously.

"What else is there?" I teased. Uh-oh bad move. Anna rolled her eyes, scoffed, and turned around, heading back into the crowd. "Anna! I was just kidding! Ugh! Oh no..." I replied. The guys came by, "Dude... I saw what happened. That joke went a little too far." Tyler said.

Sabrina came up to us, she looked angry too. "You know what? You guys should write a book... 'How to offend women in five syllables or less.'" And with that, she also disappeared into the crowd.

I mentally slapped myself. I'm such an idiot...

**And there is chapter 9! Hope you guys liked it! So I want ideas how you guys want the story to go on from now. You know, just a general idea. I just want to make sure the story isn't boring to you guys... Oh and I also want an opinion on my new story. I thought up of the main character but do you guys want it to be another Nico story or no? Just let me know in the review! Thanks!!**

**-Phoenix267**


End file.
